How to Save a Family
by autumnpanda
Summary: Series terakhir untuk sekuel "Traitor" / Boys Love / Mature Content / OOC / Bonus: Balesan review yang ada di akhir cerita, don't miss it berooo / Finally feel free to read and don't forget to give me your review :D
1. Chapter 1

"_M-mommy_.."

Kris Wu memandang Huang Zi Tao yang sedang merapikan kotak obat dengan pandangan aneh. Dan bocah kecil berambut hitam dengan alis tebal yang sedang memeluk boneka panda super besar itu juga ikut menatapnya penuh curiga. Seolah-olah Kris ini adalah om-om jahat yang suka menculik anak-anak.

"_Wei shenme_, _qin ai_?" tanya Zi Tao sembari mengusap surai kelam bocah itu sayang.

"Paman ini ciapa? Kenapa dia belada di lumah kita?" tanya Zi Fan, nama bocah tadi -kalau Kris tak salah ingat- dan memeluk kaki Zi Tao sembari memandang Kris takut-takut.

"_Mommy_ menolong orang ini, _qin ai_.." jawab Zi Tao sembari tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian mengangkat sang putra ke dalam gendongannya. "_Mei guan xi_. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu.."

"_Peach_.." Kris memanggil Zi Tao pelan. Pria berambut hitam kecokelatan itu lalu memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

"Hn.."

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?" tanya Kris dan kembali memandang Zi Tao yang tengah menggendong Zi Fan.

"Apa luka di kepalamu itu belum cukup untuk menunjukkan kau sedang berada di dunia sebelah mana, huh?"

"Aku serius brengsek!"

"Jaga mulutmu! Zi Fan belum pantas untuk mendengar kata-kata seperti itu, idiot!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Mengetahui aku punya anak saja sudah membuatku hampir gila."

"Oh, baguslah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Berarti status kepemilikan Zi Fan mutlak menjadi hak dan kewajibanku."

"Mana bisa seperti itu? Zi Fan tetap anak yang berasal dari benihku."

"Tapi aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya!"

"Dan jangan pernah lupakan jika aku yang menanam benihnya di tubuhmu!"

Zi Fan melihat adu mulut dua orang dewasa di hadapannya itu dengan kepala yang miring ke kiri dan juga mulut terbuka lebar. Siapa-pun pasti akan paham dengan kondisi bocah berusia hampir lima tahun itu. Bagaimana-pun juga dia masih anak kecil yang tak akan mengerti dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan sang ibu dan orang asing di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ciapa yang mengandung, _Mommy_? Benih apa?" tanya bocah itu polos, membuat sang ibu kontan menutup telinga Zi Fan dan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Kris.

"Lihat! Gara-gara ulahmu dia sudah terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal yang belum pantas dia dengar!" sentak Zi Tao masih memandang Kris galak.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya sehingga kedua alisnya bertaut. Kenapa hanya dia yang disalahkan?

_Brak_

Baik Kris, Zi Tao, maupun Zi Fan segera menolehkan kepala mereka ketika pintu rumah Zi Tao dibuka secara paksa dari luar. Dan setelah itu mereka bertiga langsung mendapati sesosok pemuda jangkung berkulit seputih susu berambut cokelat gelap sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sebelum akhirnya ia berlari secara terburu-buru mendekati Zi Tao.

"_Babaaa_!" teriak Zi Fan senang, dan langsung meloncat turun dari gendongan Zi Tao untuk memeluk pemuda tadi.

Kris yang mendengar Zi Fan memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan '_baba_' membuatnya sedikit kaget dan juga penasaran.

"Zi Tao! Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu, sembari memeriksa tubuh Zi Tao dengan teliti. "Ku dengar kau terluka." lanjutnya sembari memeriksa kembali Zi Tao.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shi Xun.." ucap Zi Tao dan tersenyum kecil. Membuat Kris yang melihat senyum Zi Tao itu mendengus kesal.

Pemuda bernama asli Oh Sehun -dalam bahasa Korea- itu akhirnya tersenyum dan bisa bernafas dengan lega. Setidaknya ia tahu jika kondisi Zi Tao sekarang baik-baik saja.

"Oh ya, Shi Xun ini Kris. Kris, ini Wu Shi Xun." ucap Zi Tao mulai memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Zi Tao kemudian menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sukar dibaca. Ia menggigit bagian bibir bawahnya cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berucap lirih.

"Dan Shi Xun ini, dia adalah calon suamiku.."

Dan kata-kata Zi Tao barusan, sukses membuat Kris yang awalnya memandang tanpa minat ke arah Sehun langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget.

* * *

**.**

**[SEKUEL – Traitor]**

**.**

"**How to Save a Family – Series 1"**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini, mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**.**

**Author: autumnpanda**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**.**

**Length: 1 of 2 [Twoshot]**

**.**

**Casts: Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Huang Zi Tao (Zi Tao), Wu Shi Xun (Shi Xun/Sehun) slight others**

**.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Boys Love, ManXMan, Typo, Misstypo, Bad Words, Male Pregnancy, Weird, Strange, Sinetron(?) abis, and so'on *smirk***

**.**

**Happy reading :D**

**.**

* * *

"K-kau, tidak bercanda 'kan _peach_?" tanya Kris setelah akhirnya ia bisa menangkap kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Zi Tao. Ia yakin tak ada yang salah dengan indera pendengarnya. Ia hanya, ingin memastikan saja.

_Dan berharap jika itu semua hanya bualan Zi Tao belaka_.

"Bercanda?"

"Tentang dia yang akan menjadi 'calon suamimu'.."

"…"

"Kau, tidak serius 'kan?"

Bodoh! Bodoh kau Kris! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas apa jawabannya, huh? Bukankah tadi Zi Tao sendiri yang bilang jika pemuda itu memang-lah calon suaminya? Bahkan puteramu saja memanggilnya '_baba_'. Apa lagi yang harus kau ragukan?

"Maaf.." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba, memotong pembicaraan Kris dan Zi Tao yang sepertinya akan semakin alot. "Sebaiknya aku mengajak Zi Fan keluar saja, agar kalian berdua lebih leluasa untuk berbicara. Dan jika obrolan kalian sudah selesai, aku ingin kau menemuiku Zi Tao-_hyung_." lanjut pemuda itu dan mulai membawa Zi Fan keluar dari dalam rumah.

Zi Tao mengangguk kecil menyetujui kata-kata Sehun. Membuatnya saat ini hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Kris di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan sangat baik Kris-_ge_.." ucap Zi Tao lirih, tanpa berani menatap langsung kedua iris kelam Kris.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?"

Zi Tao tersentak kaget. Pertanyaan Kris itu membuatnya teringat akan pertanyaan Kris lima tahun yang lalu. Pertanyaan yang sama, yang pernah Kris lontarkan untuknya.

"Zi Fan membutuhkan sosok ayah, Kris-_ge_.."

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menungguku, _peach_?"

"…"

"Aku hanya memilikimu di dunia ini.."

Zi Tao menundukkan kepalanya saat ia tak kuasa lagi untuk menjawab maupun membalas kata-kata Kris. Pemuda itu kemudian mengusap sebelah matanya yang telah basah. Kata-kata Kris itu sukses menohok hatinya dengan telak. Menunjukkan betapa egoisnya seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Kris hanya memiliki dirinya. Sedangkan dia.. dia masih bisa memiliki pria itu dan juga memiliki Zi Fan.

"_Peach_.."

Zi Tao mendongak, dan menatap Kris sembari tersenyum kecil. Ia perlahan mulai beranjak berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Kris.

"Istirahatlah _gege_. Aku akan menemui Shi Xun dan Zi Fan.." ucap Zi Tao kemudian, dan setelah itu ia akhirnya benar-benar pergi keluar rumah. Meninggalkan sosok Kris yang masih termenung di dalam sana.

* * *

"Tak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal ini pada Kris, _hyung_.." desis Sehun lirih, dan memandang Zi Tao yang sedang memangku Zi Fan berusaha menidurkan bocah tampan itu.

Mereka berdua -bertiga sebenarnya-, sekarang ini tengah menikmati udara malam di salah satu bangku di taman kota yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Zi Tao. Dan memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan sosok Kris sebagai objeknya.

"Semuanya keluar dengan begitu saja dari bibirku, Shi Xun.." balas Zi Tao pelan, sembari mengusap kepala putera semata wayangnya itu sayang. "Aku sendiri tidak megerti kenapa bisa berkata seperti itu padanya." Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Zi Tao tersenyum tipis, dan ikut mengusap helaian kelam Zi Fan.

"Aku paham perasaanmu, _hyung_. Tapi aku juga kasihan dengan Kris." ucap Sehun kemudian, membuat Zi Tao ganti menatapnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa'.

Sehun kembali tersenyum kecil. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian meraih jemari Zi Tao dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, jika dia masih mencintaimu." ucap Sehun. "Dia menginginkanmu kembali, _hyung_.." lanjutnya.

Zi Tao lalu menunduk resah, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

* * *

Huang Zi Tao melangkah perlahan ketika ia membawa Zi Fan masuk ke dalam kamar bocah itu. Sehun sudah lima menit yang lalu pulang setelah ia mengantarnya kembali ke rumah ketika acara 'mengobrol'nya di taman kota tadi telah usai.

Pemuda itu kemudian mematikan saklar lampu kamar Zi Fan, dan menutup pintu kamar puteranya, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar dan berniat untuk mencari sosok Kris.

_Cklek_

"Kris-_ge_.."

Ia memanggil nama si pria jangkung itu pelan, sembari membuka satu-persatu pintu ruangan rumahnya. Ia sudah mencari di dapur, di kamar mandi, dan di halaman belakang. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil, Zi Tao tak menemukan Kris dimana-pun.

Zi Tao lalu menarik nafas panjang. Sedikit kecewa karena mengira Kris telah pergi. Ia-pun kemudian berniat untuk memasuki kamarnya yang berada di depan kamar Zi Fan, dan betapa kagetnya dia saat ia malah mendapati sosok jangkung Kris sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya sembari melihat sebuah album foto.

"Kau.. ternyata di sini." desah Zi Tao lega, dan mulai berjalan mendekati Kris.

"Aku melihat foto-foto kalian.." ujar Kris sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto dimana sosok Zi Tao sedang memeluk makhluk super mungil berwarna kemerahan di dadanya. Wajah Zi Tao tampak pucat di foto itu, tapi tak akan pernah bisa menutupi ekspresi bahagia di raut wajahnya.

"Foto itu diambil ketika Zi Fan baru saja lahir.." ujar Zi Tao memberi tahu Kris. "Dia lahir _premature_, empat hari sebelum kau berulang tahun."

Kris tersenyum pahit, dan mengusap foto itu dengan haru.

"Kau pasti merasa kecewa karena aku tak bisa menemanimu di sana, _peach_." ujar Kris dan mulai melihat foto-foto yang lain. Kali ini foto sesosok bayi yang sedang berada di dalam _incubator_.

"Kami baik-baik saja _gege_.."

"…"

"…"

"Aku.. bukan ayah yang baik ya?" tanya Kris dan kembali tersenyum kecil meski ada gurat kecewa di wajah tampannya itu, membuat Zi Tao menggigit kecil bibirnya tak mampu menjawab. Pria jangkung kemudian menutup album foto milik Zi Tao, dan perlahan mulai bangkit berdiri.

"…"

"…"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Zi Tao pelan dan memandang Kris yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku harus pergi, _peach_.."

_Deg_

Kata-kata itu..

"Aku tidak mungkin merusak kebahagiaanmu bersama Zi Fan dan Shi Xun."

'_Tidak_, _jangan pergi_! _Jangan tinggalkan aku_..'

"Pergilah.."

'_Tidak_!_ Bukan ini yang ingin aku katakan_! _Mulut bodoh_!'

"…"

"..pergilah dan tinggalkan aku selama yang kau mau _gege_."

'_Oh_, _tidak_! _Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu_..'

_GREB_

"_You are not good liar_, _peach_.."

Zi Tao tersentak kecil, ketika ia merasakan ada sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari tubuhnya erat. Ia tanpa sadar telah meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata, dan menangis dalam diam. Pemuda dengan kantung mata yang menyerupai panda itu semakin terisak keras saat Kris malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Pergilah, Kris! Pergilah jika dengan begitu aku bisa menunggu untuk kembali mencintaimu.. Pergilah.."

Huang Zi Tao menangis lirih, dan balas memeluk lengan Kris yang memeluk tubuhnya tak kalah erat. Dia tak sungguh-sungguh menyuruh Kris pergi. Dia tak ingin Kris meninggalkannya. Tapi dia juga tak mampu untuk mengatakan itu semua.

"_Peach_, jangan menangis.."

"Aku tidak menangis, brengsek!"

"Tapi matamu basah, sayang.."

"Diam kau!"

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Zi Tao. Pria itu lalu membalik tubuh Zi Tao secara perlahan, membuat pemuda itu menghadap ke arahnya dan memandangnya menggunakan kedua mata pandanya yang basah.

"Aku merindukanmu _peach_.." bisik Kris lirih, sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Zi Tao.

_Cup_

Pria itu secara perlahan mulai mengecup bibir Zi Tao lembut, dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil itu menggunakan kedua lengannya. Menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua, seolah tak ingin melepaskan Zi Tao barang sedetik-pun.

_Cup_

_Cup_

Awalnya kecupan itu ringan. Tapi setelah itu Zi Tao tidak tahu sejak kapan Kris merubah kecupan itu menjadi lumatan kasar dan ciuman yang menuntut. Ia juga tidak tahu, sejak kapan Kris mendorong tubuhnya ke atas permukaan ranjang sembari melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Memaksa Zi Tao untuk menyerahkan kembali apa yang pernah Kris miliki.

"Aku merindukanmu Huang Zi Tao.."

_Cup_

_Cup_

"Aku merindukanmu.."

_Cup_

"Sangat merindukanmu.."

_Cup_

_Cup_

_Cup_

Mereka bergumul dengan hebat malam itu. Mereka saling melumat dan menggigit dengan kasar. Saling menikmati tubuh masing-masing dan kembali mengingat sensasi sebuah kejadian yang pernah mereka lalui lima tahun silam. Melupakan sejenak akan status dan juga masalah yang akan mereka hadapi setelah ini.

"Nghh, Kris.."

_Cup_

"Benar-benar merindukanmu, _peach_.."

_Cup_

_Cup_

Kris tersenyum simpul ketika ia merasakan tubuh Zi Tao bergetar pelan di pelukannya. Ia lalu meraih jemari Zi Tao dan menggenggamnya lemah, sebelum akhirnya ia kecup dengan lembut.

Memperlakukannya sehati-hati mungkin seolah Zi Tao adalah setangkai mawar yang mudah layu. Seolah Zi Tao adalah sebongkah kristal yang mudah pecah.

Kris hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa ia begitu merindukan cinta dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Dan Zi Tao, ia ingin merasakan kembali betapa ia membutuhkan sentuhan pria yang kini memeluk tubuhnya erat.

* * *

_Puk_

"Kris.."

Satu tepukan pelan di pipi, dan Kris masih belum mau membuka kedua iris kelamnya.

_Puk_

_Puk_

"Kris, ayo bangun.."

Dua tepukan, dan Kris hanya mengerang pelan.

Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya sebentar, baru kemudian ia membuka secara perlahan kelopak matanya dan memandang Zi Tao yang sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya di tepi ranjang.

"_Morning peach_.."

Kris berbisik lirih, dan mulai melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di perut Zi Tao sembari mengecup pelan pipi sang pemuda panda. Membuat Zi Tao yang terkejut akan tingkah tiba-tiba Kris tanpa sadar menepis lengan Kris pelan dan segera bangkit untuk memunguti pakaian-pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

"Cepat mandi dan bantu Zi Fan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.." ucap Zi Tao sembari menyerahkan pakaian milik Kris.

Kris yang tak mengerti akan maksud kata-kata Zi Tao hanya mengernyit bingung, meskipun akhirnya ia tetap menuruti perintah Zi Tao yang menyuruhnya untuk mandi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyuruhku membantu dia bersiap-siap ke sekolah? Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk yang melingkar di area pinggang hingga lutut miliknya. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Zi Tao yang berada di ruang makan, dan tampak sibuk memakaikan seragam di tubuh kecil Zi Fan.

"Aku harus mengantarkan murid-murid sekolah Zi Fan yang akan bertanding _wushu_ hari ini.." ucap Zi Tao yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengikatkan dasi di kerah kemeja Zi Fan. "..mereka harus ditemani guru pendamping. Dan pihak sekolah menyuruhku untuk melakukannya, sebagai pengganti Min Shuo _lao shi_ yang izin sakit."

"Kau sekarang seorang guru?" tanya Kris dan memandang Zi Tao sedikit tak percaya.

"Guru _wushu_.. Gajinya memang tak seberapa, tapi cukup untuk makan kami sehari-hari." Zi Tao menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Zi Fan, berusaha membuat seragam bocah itu lebih rapi. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Kris kaget.

"Err, dan bisakah kau segera memakai pakaian Kris-_ge_? Itu bukan contoh yang baik untuk Zi Fan omong-omong." ujar Zi Tao sembari melirik Kris yang masih separuh _naked_, dengan bagian dada bidangnya yang masih basah.

"Pakaian yang kupakai semalam kotor semua. Aku tidak memiliki pakaian lain selain itu." ucap Kris sembari mengambil sebuah apel dari atas meja dan menggigitnya sedikit.

"Kau bisa mengambil baju milikku di lemari.."

"Pakaianmu pasti tidak ada yang muat di tubuhku."

"Kalau begitu cari yang paling muat! Sudah, jangan protes lagi! Sekarang cepat ganti baju dan buatkan Zi Fan sarapan." sentak Zi Tao pada Kris dan mulai menarik pipi puteranya untuk ia kecup dengan kilat. "_Mommy _berangkat dulu ya _qin ai_. Jangan nakal selama _mommy_ tidak ada."

"Iya _mommy_.."

"Aku akan membelikanmu beberapa pakaian setelah aku pulang nanti." ucap Zi Tao dan menatap Kris. "Dan tolong jaga Zi Fan baik-baik. _Qin ai_, jaga dirimu ya? Jangan jajan sembarangan di sekolah! Mengerti?"

Zi Fan hanya mengangguk kecil dan balas mengecup pipi sang ibu. Ia kemudian mengantar Zi Tao sampai ke depan rumah dan segera menutup pintunya setelah tubuh Zi Tao menghilang dari pandangan.

"Cekalang caatnya paman membuatkanku calapan. Kalau tidak, aku akan bilang pada _mommy_ kalau paman menelantalkanku." ancam Zi Fan sembari menunjuk Kris menggunakan telunjuk mungilnya. Ia menatap Kris tajam dengan kedua alis tebalnya yang bertaut. Sedang bibir kucingnya itu mengerucut dengan sangat imut. Benar-benar perpaduan Kris dan Zi Tao yang sempurna.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti." desah Kris dan segera menuruti kemauan bocah itu.

* * *

"Jadi ini sekolahmu ya?" tanya Kris yang sedang menggenggam sebelah tangan Zi Fan sembari mengedarkan pandangan matanya pada sebuah bangunan bercat warna-warni di depannya sekarang.

Zi Fan mengangguk riang, dan segera menyeret Kris untuk memasuki kawasan sekolah Taman Kanak-kanak itu sembari berlari kecil.

"Luhan-_mama_! Yicing-_lao chi_!" teriak Zi Fan dan segera berlari menghampiri dua sosok guru yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas, menunggu para murid-murid tiba.

"Selamat pagi Zi Fan. Kau sudah mengerjakan pe-er semalam?" tanya salah seorang guru dengan sebuah _dimple_ manis di pipi kanannya.

"Cudaaah! Cepulang cekolah kemalin _mommy_ membantuku mengeljakannya _lao chi_." ujar Zi Fan sembari tersenyum bangga.

"Lalu, siapa paman ini Zi Fan? Dia teman _mommy_-mu?" tanya guru yang lain, dan memandang Kris dengan dua mata besarnya.

Zi Fan mendongakkan kepala kecilnya, dan menatap pria yang tengah berdiri sembari menggenggam tangannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kemalin paman ini tubuhnya telluka. _Mommy_ menolongnya dan menyuluh olang ini menginap di lumah cemalam."

"Begitu?"

"Iya, dan cetelah itu dia tidul belcama _mommy_."

"Uhuk!"

Dua sosok guru itu kontan memandang Kris yang terbatuk dengan pandangan kaget. Guru yang memiliki lesung pipit di salah satu pipi-nya itu segera menghampiri Kris dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung besar pria tampan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kris mengangguk kecil, dan sesekali mengaduh sakit ketika guru tadi menepuk punggungnya yang masih terluka akibat kecelakaan kemarin sore cukup keras.

"Ah, _dui bu qi_.."

"_Mei guan xi_."

"Mau mengobrol sebentar di kantin sekolah?"

"Huh?"

"Sebentar saja.."

"Baik. Hanya sebentar."

"Uhm, _well_, aku akan membawa Zi Fan masuk kelas kalau begitu." ucap guru berwajah manis dan bermata besar itu sembari menggandeng lengan Zi Fan sayang. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai memasuki sebuah ruangan kelas dimana banyak anak-anak seusia Zi Fan yang sibuk bermain dan berceloteh riang.

"Ji Pan! Ji Pan! Ciapa olang tampan yang mengantalmu itu?"

"Dia pangelan dali negeli mana?"

"Ji Paaan, kenalkan kami padanya ya? Ya?"

Zi Fan mendengus kecil melihat ulah beberapa gadis cilik di kelasnya yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dan mengerumuninya. Bocah itu kemudian menoleh, dan memandang Kris yang mulai berjalan bersama Yixing-_lao shi_ dengan pandangan sebal.

Datang bersama paman asing itu sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus jika gara-gara hal tersebut bisa menyebabkan kepopulerannya turun drastis. Begitu pikirnya.

* * *

"Jadi kau ayah biologis dari Zi Fan?" tanya Yixing untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya membuat Kris mengangguk canggung. Guru itu kemudian memandang Kris tanpa berkedip, dan meneliti wajah tampan pria di depannya itu dengan seksama.

"Hn."

"Oh, pantas saja kalian berdua mirip. Alis tebal dan mata tajam kalian berdua sama persis."

"Hn.."

"Kau baik sekali mau mengantar Zi Fan ke sekolah.."

"Hn."

"Ku dengar kau baru datang dari Hongkong? Apa itu benar?"

"Hn."

"Kau pasti masih lelah. Apalagi kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan."

"Hn."

Yixing tersenyum kecil ketika dia kembali memandangi sosok Kris yang kini duduk di hadapannya itu. Zi Tao benar, orang ini rupanya tak banyak bicara. Dan Yixing bisa merasakan sensasi berbicara dengan patung ketika ia berinteraksi dengan Kris.

"Ternyata kalian di sini.." pekik suara Sehun dari arah belakang, membuat Yixing dan Kris mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu.

Oh Sehun sedikit berlari ketika ia menghampiri salah satu rekan kerjanya tersebut. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Yixing dan menyapanya ramah sebelum akhirnya menatap Kris sejenak.

"Zi Tao sudah menunggumu di rumah." ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum tipis. "Dia bilang kau harus mengganti perbanmu dan menyuruhmu untuk lebih banyak beristirahat."

Kris yang mendengar kata-kata Sehun hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sukar dicerna. Ingin sekali ia berteriak '_apa pedulimu_?' pada pemuda itu. Tapi mengingat jika Zi Tao-lah yang menyuruhnya, tentu ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. Ia kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan memasang wajah angkuh ketika Sehun mulai menarik lengannya, meminta Kris untuk berdiri.

"Jangan menyentuhku _puppy_.." sentak Kris sembari menatap Sehun tajam. Pria itu lalu menepis tangan Sehun yang berusaha menyentuhnya dan kemudian beranjak berdiri.

Kris harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Zi Tao setelah ini.

Harus.

"Kalau begitu Zi Fan kau yang urus." ketus Kris kemudian, membuat Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tenang saja. Biar aku yang mengantar Zi Fan pulang nanti."

"Hn."

Yixing dan Sehun lalu memandang kepergian Kris dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua-pun saling beradu pandang satu sama lain dan hanya mengangkat bahu mereka lemah saat mereka tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan lagi.

* * *

"Aku tidak peduli Shi Xun calon suami-mu atau bukan, tapi yang jelas dia orang lain dalam hubungan kita _peach_.." ucap Kris sembari memandang Zi Tao yang secara hati-hati mulai melepas perban di dahinya dan berniat untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Hubungan apa yang kau maksud, _ge_?" tanya Zi Tao sembari mengoleskan cairan _anti septic_ pada bekas luka di dahi Kris. Mencegah agar luka itu tak menimbulkan infeksi. "Hubungan kita tak lebih dari sekedar orang tua kandung Zi Fan."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kris terdiam, membenarkan kata-kata Zi Tao.

"Kita sama sekali tak terikat oleh apa-pun Kris-_ge_.."

"…"

Kris membisu.

Zi Tao benar. Pemuda itu memang benar.

"Aku bukan milikmu lagi Wufan-_ge_.. Tidak lagi.." ucap Zi Tao sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Pemuda itu sekarang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara menyibukkan diri dengan kotak obatnya. Berusaha tak membuat Kris tahu betapa sakitnya dia telah berkata sekeji itu terhadap pria tersebut.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, brengsek.."

_Deg_

_Deg_

"Dan aku tahu jika kau tidak mencintai Shi Xun. Kau hanya ingin membohongi perasaanmu sendiri!"

Sekarang kata-kata Kris yang benar.

Zi Tao memang tidak mencintai Oh Sehun. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

"_Peach_.."

Kris memanggil pelan. Dan berusaha merengkuh tubuh Zi Tao yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kumohon batalkan pertunanganmu dengan Shi Xun." pinta Kris penuh harap, ketika ia mulai berhasil menggenggam erat jemari Zi Tao.

"Batalkan pertunanganmu dan menikahlah denganku, _peach_.."

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

"…"

"…"

"_S-shenme_?"

Zi Tao otomatis terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kris barusan. Bukan 'kah ini berarti, Kris sedang melamarnya?

"_Mommy_, mau menikah dengan ciapa?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Membuat keheningan yang tadi menyelimuti Kris serta Zi Tao buyar seketika.

Huang Zi Tao kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tadi berasal. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat sosok Sehun yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sembari menggandeng tangan Zi Fan, sedang menatap ke arahnya dan juga Kris dalam.

Oh Sehun kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Lebih baik selesaikan dulu masalah kalian berdua.." ucap Sehun sembari mengajak Zi Fan pergi. Membuat Zi Tao kemudian memanggil nama Cina pemuda itu keras-keras.

"Shi Xun!"

Huang Zi Tao kemudian mulai berlari mengejar kepergian Sehun. Meninggalkan kembali sosok Kris yang sekarang sedang mengepalkan buku jarinya hingga memutih.

* * *

"Shi Xun!"

"Zi Tao-_hyung_? Kenapa malah ke sini?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil dengan sangat keras membuat Sehun segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Zi Tao. Pemuda asli Korea itu tersenyum kecil ketika ia melihat Zi Tao berlari ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Shi Xun, a-aku.."

"…"

"Aku, a-aku masih mencintainya.."

Oh Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, dan mulai mengusap punggung Zi Tao yang bergetar di pelukannya.

"Aku masih mencintai Kris, Shi Xun.. Aku masih mencintainya.."

Zi Tao berucap lirih, sembari meremas kemeja Sehun berusaha meredam suara isak tangisnya.

"Aku tahu.." balas Sehun ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Zi Tao sejenak. "Karena itu menikahlah dengannya."

Sehun kembali memamerkan senyuman miliknya ketika Zi Tao menatapnya tak percaya. Dia tak bisa berkata-kata apapun lagi untuk menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia sekarang. Dan karena saking bahagianya, Zi Tao-pun kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Membuat Sehun balas memeluk tubuh pemuda itu tak kalah erat.

_Greb_

"_Xie xie_ Shi Xun.. Terima kasih banyak.."

"Sama-sama _hyung_.."

Tapi kebahagiaan yang Zi Tao rasakan saat itu mendadak mulai menguap. Ketika suara pekikan nyaring Zi Fan tiba-tiba menghantam indera pendengarannya keras.

"_Mommy_! _Mommy_! Paman yang cemalam menginap di lumah kita, balu caja teltablak mobil di cebelang cana!"

"_Mwo_?"

"HAH?"

Sukses membuat Sehun dan Zi Tao ikut memekik kaget, sembari melihat ke arah jalan dimana Zi Fan tadi katakan dan langsung mendapati sekumpulan orang-orang yang mengerumuni sesosok tubuh seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"KRIS!"

* * *

"Nghh.."

Sepasang iris obsidian Kris telah terbuka sepenuhnya sekarang. Membuat pria itu sedikit mengerang kecil ketika bias cahaya lampu sebuah ruangan yang berwarna serba putih -yang ia yakini sebagai rumah sakit atau klinik- kontan masuk ke indera penglihatannya.

Kris kemudian mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sudut kamar tempat ia kini di rawat, dan mendapati sosok Sehun yang tengah tertidur sembari memeluk tubuh seseorang. Tapi anehnya, itu bukan tubuh Zi Tao.

_Yah_, walaupun ia juga tak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi sih.

"Lama cekali kau bangun, _dad_.."

Gerutuan suara mungil Zi Fan itu sontak membuat Kris terkejut, dan mulai memandang bocah yang hampir berusia lima tahun itu dengang pandangan tak yakin.

"Cepeltinya kau cama cekali tidak bica aklab dengan kendalaan yang belnama mobil itu."

"A-apa?" tanya Kris dan menatap Zi Fan sekali lagi.

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Zi Fan balik, dan mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya imut.

"K-kau, kau tadi memanggilku apa? _Dad_? _Daddy_?"

Zi Fan kembali merengut kecil, ingin sekali ia mencubit atau -kalau bisa- menggigit tangan sang ayah itu keras-keras.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau kan memang _daddy_-ku!" gerutu Zi Fan sembari memegangi kepalanya, bertingkah sok seperti orang dewasa. "Haaah mimpi apa aku cemalam bica punya _daddy_ belmuka mecum, macam makhluk belkaki panjang ini." keluh Zi Fan kemudian, membuat Kris menatap bocah itu lama.

Sadar dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh Kris, membuat Zi Fan sedikit-banyak merasa aneh juga akan sikap Kris.

"_W-wei chenme_?" tanya Zi Fan takut-takut, dan mulai memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Kris.

Kris perlahan menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas, dan membuka sedikit lebar kedua tangannya. Berharap agar Zi Fan mau memeluk tubuhnya walau hanya sebentar.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu, Zi Fan?" tanya Kris kemudian, membuat Zi Fan ganti menatapnya lama.

"B-boleh kok. Kenapa tidak?" ujar Zi Fan dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Kris, lalu memeluk tubuh besar pria itu secara hati-hati mengingat sang ayah baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

Kris tentu saja langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil putera kandungnya itu. Merasa sedikit haru ketika akhirnya ia bisa merengkuh hangat darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu dan _mommy_-mu dengan baik.." bisik Kris lirih, sembari mengecup dahi Zi Fan pelan. "Tapi kau harus tahu sesuatu Zi Fan. Sampai kapan-pun aku pasti tetap menyayangi kalian berdua." lanjut Kris kemudian, membuat Zi Fan dan Kris semakin mempererat pelukan mereka.

"_Wo ai ni_ _dear_.."

"_Wo ye ai ni daddy_.."

Kris lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Berusaha meresapi kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Pria itu kemudian mengecup kening Zi Fan sekilas, dan melayangkan pandangan matanya ke arah Zi Tao yang ternyata sudah berada di hadapannya serta Zi Fan. Tengah menangis dalam diam.

"_Peach_, kemarilah.." panggil Kris seolah mengajak Zi Tao utuk ikut bergabung dengannya dan juga Zi Fan. Membuat Zi Tao segera berhambur memeluk dua laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Tak menyadari jika ada dua pasang mata lain yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

* * *

"Pemandangan yang bagus 'kan Lu?"

"U-huh.. benar-benar seperti keluarga bahagia. Kau setuju 'kan Hun?"

"Hm, semoga saja kita juga bisa seperti mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, _amudo aniya_. Lupakan saja."

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Aish! Wu Shi Xun! Awas saja kau!"

* * *

**How to Save a Family – Series 1**

**FIN**

* * *

Bersedia memberi kritik dan saran? :)

Terima kasih sudah mampir (^o^)

Sampai jumpa di series depan (^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan semudah itu melepaskan Zi Tao."

Sang pemuda berambut ikal pirang ke-emasan menatap pemuda lain berambut cokelat terang di hadapannya, sembari menyesap cairan cokelat bening dari dalam cangkir yang dia pegang. Sedikit sinis, ia kemudian menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Memasang senyuman miring sembari menunggu jawaban si pemuda berambut cokelat tadi.

Pemuda yang dulu pernah ia cintai.

Pemuda yang dulu pernah ia sakiti.

Pemuda yang dulu pernah ia tolak.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Lu."

Pelan. Pemuda itu menjawabnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, seolah mengamati semut-semut yang berada di bawahnya lebih asyik, ketimbang memandang pemuda bersurai keemasan yang tengah mencengkeram cangkirnya geram.

"Aku tahu apa? Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangmu dan Zi Tao, Hun."

Sosok yang dipanggil "Hun" itu kontan mengangkat kepalanya. Mendesah kecil saat ia mendapati pemuda berparas manis itu ternyata tengah mengamatinya dengan kedua bola matanya yang sudah basah. Bersiap untuk menangis.

"Kau seharusnya tahu betapa sakitnya aku, Hun. Setelah kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, kau justru pergi dengan Zi Tao dan berniat untuk menikahinya."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tercekat. Air mata telah mengalir pelan di wajah pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya itu. Ia ingin mengulurkan tangannya guna mengusap pipi si pirang. Tapi ia takut jika hal itu malah membuat si pirang merasa semakin sedih.

"Tapi, waktu itu kau sudah menolakku, Lu. Aku pikir—"

_**Kriet**_

Si pirang tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Dipandanginya tajam sosok pemuda _brunette_ itu. Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan memaki pemuda di hadapannya itu. Sayang ia tak mampu. Suaranya serasa tertahan di tenggorokan, seolah menghalanginya agar tidak berbicara.

"Ya—waktu itu aku yang salah, Hun. Aku yang salah."

Dan tepat setelah si pirang mengatakannya. Ia kemudian pergi menjauh, berjalan meninggalkan si _brunette_ yang hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa tak sanggup untuk sekedar mengejarnya.

"_Mianhae _Lu, tolong maafkan aku.."

* * *

**.**

**[SEKUEL – Traitor]**

**.**

"**How to Save a Family – Series 2"**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini, mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**.**

**Author: autumnpanda**

**.**

**Rated: M (for mature content)**

**.**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family**

**.**

**Length: 2 of 2 [Last Chapter]**

**.**

**Casts: Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Huang Zi Tao (Zi Tao), Wu Shi Xun (Shi Xun/Sehun), Xi Lu Han (Luhan), Zhang Yi Xing (Yixing), Kim Jongin/Jin Zhong Ren (Jongin/Zhong Ren), slight others**

**.**

**Warnings: BL**—**Boys Love, ManXMan, Lemon (nyempil), Typo, Misstypo, Bad Words, Male Pregnancy, Weird, Strange, Sinetron(?) abis, and so'on *smirk***

**.**

**[NB: Bonus balesan review ada di akhir cerita *berasa mau kasih hadiah aja*]**

**.**

**Happy reading :D**

**.**

* * *

Huang Zi Tao tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kris yang dengan penuh kasihnya membaringkan tubuh mungil Zi Fan di atas ranjang, dan setelah itu memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi bocah yang telah terbuai di dalam mimpi tersebut.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit kecil —sebut saja itu klinik—, Zi Tao bisa merasakan jika hubungan antara ayah dan anak itu sepertinya semakin membaik. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Zi Fan, putera tunggalnya itu, tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Kris, ayah dari Zi Fan, barang sedetik pun.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu, _peach_? Ingin memamerkan senyuman indahmu itu untukku?"

Zi Tao tersentak kaget ketika ia mendapati sebuah lengan kekar tengah melingkari area perutnya dengan apik. Ia tak sadar jika Kris ternyata telah berada di samping tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku hanya merasa bahagia melihat kalian berdua. Apa itu salah?"

Mendapati jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan yang menurutnya lucu, Kris kontan terkekeh geli, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pria berdarah campuran antara Cina dan Kanada itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Zi Tao, dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ sebelum akhirnya ia membawa pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar milik mereka berdua —yang letaknya tepat di depan kamar Zi Fan.

"Tidak _peach_."

Kris kemudian membaringkan tubuh Zi Tao secara perlahan di atas ranjang _Queen Size_ dengan seprai berwarna biru dan bercorak awan putih. Ia kemudian merangkak ke atas tubuh Zi Tao, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua hingga hidung mereka saling menempel.

"Tapi seharusnya aku yang bahagia karena kalian mau menerimaku kembali."

_**Badump**_—!

Jantung Zi Tao terdengar berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah tampan Kris yang tak memiliki jarak —karena hidung mereka berdua masih menempel— membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas dua bola mata _black pearl_ Kris yang bersinar saat ia menatapnya.

Ia bisa mengetahui jika wajahnya sudah pasti merona dengan hebohnya. Dan ia ingin sekali berterima kasih kepada Kris karena sudah berhasil membuatnya sekacau ini.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu, brengsek. Mana bisa aku—, mana bisa aku menolakmu saat kau memintaku untuk kembali padamu?"

Nada Zi Tao saat bicara terdengar bergetar bagi Kris, ia bisa melihat Zi Tao tengah menggulirkan bola matanya kemana-mana, menghindari tatapan matanya yang sering dibilang mematikan.

_**Bite**_

"Aduh!"

_**Dukh**_—!

Kedua pipi bulat Zi Tao yang menurut Kris menggemaskan itu pun langsung ia gigit dengan gemas sehingga membuat si empunya pipi menjerit kaget, dan refleks memukul bahu Kris cukup keras. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kris justru semakin terkekeh geli dan malah berniat untuk semakin menggoda Zi Tao.

"Jangan marah _peach_. Kau sangat menggemaskan saat berkata seperti itu. Jadi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggigit pipimu yang tadi sewarna dengan apel."

Huang Zi Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Jadi prediksinya tentang wajahnya yang memerah tadi benar adanya. Dan sungguh sial karena Kris melihatnya.

"Mungkin jika aku adalah Snow White, aku akan mati karena keracunan pipimu yang menggemaskan ini." ucap Kris sembari membelai pipi sang kekasih dengan sayang.

"Iya, kau Snow White yang dikutuk kalau begitu."

Masih merengut sebal, Zi Tao kemudian mendorong tubuh Kris pelan, dan membuat pemuda itu lalu berbaring di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Zi Tao sendiri segera menggulingkan tubuhnya, dan berbaring menghadap ke arah Kris yang kini sedang mengusap surai kelamnya sayang.

"…"

"Hei—"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apapun _peach_, asal aku bisa menjawabnya."

"Mengenai 'kawanan' kita dulu. Bagaimana nasib mereka?"

Kris tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap helaian rambut Zi Tao sejenak. Ia terlihat tengah memasang wajah sendu. Di tambah lagi sekarang cahaya di mata Kris mulai meredup. Seperti enggan untuk mengungkit kembali masa lalunya yang bisa dibilang kelam.

Zi Tao yang mengetahui perubahan di raut wajah pria yang dikasihinya itu segera meraih tangan Kris yang tadi membelai rambutnya, dan menggenggamnya erat. Seolah mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama pria itu berada di sisinya.

"Ceritakan saja.."

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

Kris bertanya dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Pandangan matanya kemudian berubah tajam, membuat nyali Zi Tao sedikit nyiut juga.

"Tahu apa?"

"Kau anggota kepolisian 'kan? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu semua berita mengenai 'kawanan-ku' dulu." desis Kris pelan sembari menekankan kata-kata "Kawanan-ku".

Zi Tao sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Kris. Ia lalu menabrakkan _onyx_ miliknya pada _black pearl_ milik Kris, memandangnya dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Aku sama sepertimu Kris-_ge_. Hanya saja aku— aku berkhianat."

Jeda sebentar, Zi Tao mengambil nafas sejenak. Dan ia pun melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Sebelum kau merencanakan perampokan lima tahun lalu. Para anggota kepolisian berhasil menangkapku dan membawaku ke penjara. Aku yang saat itu masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa berpikir, hanya bisa menangis dan merengek pada mereka agar tidak dimasukkan ke dalam bui."

"…"

"Mereka menyetujui dan berjanji akan melepaskanku saat itu. Asal, aku bersedia memberitahu mereka apa yang akan kau lakukan, dan membantu mereka untuk menangkapmu. Jadi aku—"

_**Grep**_

"Hentikan!"

Menuruti perintah yang Kris berikan, Zi Tao segera terdiam dan menghentikan ceritanya. Ia hanya sedikit terkejut karena Kris tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya seerat mungkin.

"Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi, _peach_. Aku tidak mau membencimu lagi."

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Zi Tao. Ia membenamkan kepala pemuda yang ia peluk itu ke dalam dadanya. Sedang ia sendiri kini sibuk menghirup aroma sampo yang tersisa di kepala Zi Tao.

Zi Tao mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah perut Kris, membalas pelukan pria tersebut. Kedua matanya terasa basah, dan ia ingin menangis kala itu. Bagaimanapun juga, masa lalunya bersama Kris dahulu sudah terlalu membuat mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan sakit yang setimpal.

"Aku mencintaimu, oke?"

"Aku tahu.."

.

.

**:::**

.

.

Dua pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang hampir setara itu berjalan pelan menembus gelapnya kota di malam hari. Salah seorang dari mereka yang memilik rambut pirang ke-emasan tampak sibuk membenarkan letak topi rajutan yang ia pakai, dan juga mempererat mantel berwarna kelabu yang melingkupi separuh tubuhnya itu.

"Tumben kau mau menyetujui ajakanku pergi ke bar?"

Si pemuda lain yang berambut ikal kecokelatan bertanya pelan. Iris cokelat gelapnya memandang si pemuda pirang dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Karena setahu dia, rekan sesama guru di sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak itu tak akan pernah mau menemaninya pergi ke bar dengan alasan apapun juga.

Jadi, jika sekarang ini sang teman yang juga pernah menjadi kawannya semasa kuliah dulu ini mau menemaninya pergi ke bar, pasti ia sedang dilanda masalah yang cukup serius.

"Nanti saja aku ceritakan."

Si pirang menjawabnya singkat tanpa berbasa-basi. Ia kemudian hanya sibuk meniupi telapak tangannya yang serasa membeku, mengingat musim gugur hampir berakhir dan akan berganti dengan musim dingin. Si pemuda bersurai cokelat ikal itu hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke sebuah bar kecil di pinggiran yang berjarak kurang beberapa langkah lagi di depannya.

"Oh, Xing Xing! Kau datang lagi? Dan kali ini bersama— teman?"

Begitu mereka berdua tiba di bar. Mereka kemudian disambut dengan begitu hebohnya oleh seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar belasan tahun, dengan pakaian ala _bartender_ dan segera menghampiri dua sosok tadi yang telah duduk di dekat tempat _bartender_ tadi.

"Dia Xi Lu Han, rekan kerjaku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

Sosok yang dipanggil "Xing Xing" itu lalu memperkenalkan si pirang bernama "Xi Lu Han" itu kepada _bartender_ muda yang tadi menyambut mereka. _Bartender_ berkulit cokelat eksotis itu lalu menyerahkan dua buah buku menu, dan bersiap mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Oh, Luhan yang itu? Hm, mau pesan apa?"

_Bartender_ itu kemudian bertanya, dan memandangi dua orang di depannya yang sibuk memeriksa buku menu.

"Aku yang biasanya saja. Kalau kau Luhan?"

"Terserah. Sama seperti pesananmu juga boleh." jawab Luhan—si pirang tadi—dan kembali menyerahkan buku menu yang dipegangnya tadi kepada sang _bartender_.

Mengangguk sekilas, _bartender _itu kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja yang berada di seberang tempat Luhan, dan mulai membuatkan apa yang menjadi pesanan dua orang tadi. Ia juga tak perlu lagi mencatat apa pesanan mereka karena ia tentu sudah hafal dengan makanan yang dipesan tadi. Maklum saja, ia sudah terbiasa karena selalu membuatkan pesanan yang sama setiap harinya.

"Dia kelihatan masih muda. Bukan begitu Yixing?"

Yang dipanggil Yixing kontan menoleh, dan memandang Luhan yang sekarang memandangnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, membenarkan tebakan Luhan.

"Dan berita baiknya dia selalu mencuri-curi pandang ke arahmu." olok Luhan sembari terkekeh kecil, membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Atau tepatnya ke arahmu."

"Hah?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Tidak mengerti akan kata-kata Yixing.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Dia memandangmu dengan tatapan tajam tahu."

"Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?"

"Karena dia tahu jika aku baru kali ini membawa orang asing kemari."

Yixing menjawab singkat, dan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Luhan yang awalnya ingin kembali mengajukan pertanyaan mengurungkan niatnya karena ia mendapati sang _bartender_ tadi mulai berjalan ke arahnya sembari membawa dua buah gelas minuman berwarna seperti susu strawberry namun dengan buih di bagian atasnya.

"Ini pesanan kalian, silahkan dinikmati."

"Terima kasih." ucap Luhan dan mengambil gelas miliknya guna ia amati dengan seksama. Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada pinggiran gelas tersebut, dan mulai menyesap cairan yang terasa manis namun membakar di saat yang bersamaan.

"Uwaaah! Apa ini?"

Luhan memekik kaget saat ia merasakan lidahnya seperti terbakar. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke luar, dan mengipasinya menggunakan tangan seolah hal itu akan mampu membuat rasa panas di lidahnya berkurang.

"Itu susu strawberry dicampur _brandy_. Aku rasa kadar alkoholnya tidak terlalu tinggi." ucap Yixing yang dengan santainya menyesap minuman miliknya dan memandangi Luhan yang masih sibuk mengipasi mulutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak biasa minum minuman beralkohol.." keluh Luhan dan memasang wajah mengkerut.

Yixing kemudian kembali mengangkat bahunya tak mau tahu. Ia lebih suka menikmati minuman favorit miliknya tanpa harus mendengarkan celotehan Luhan. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan mendapati sosok sang _bartender _yang kini menatapnya dan Luhan tajam.

"_Wei shenme_?" tanya Yixing dan menatap _bartender_ tadi dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Kalian mengacuhkanku." gerutu sang _bartender_ tadi sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Ia lalu memeluk nampan yang tadi ia bawa di depan dadanya, tanda sedang merajuk.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan Zhong Ren." ujar Yixing kalem, dan ia kembali menyesap minumannya dengan nikmat. Tak sadar jika kata-katanya tadi membuat sang _bartender_ malah menggeram sebal.

"Jangan sebut aku kekanakan! Lagi pula namaku itu Jongin! Kim Jongin! Jadi jangan pernah merubah namaku seenak jidatmu, lesung pipit sial!"

Sang _bartender_ yang kini kita ketahui bernama Kim Jongin—atau Zhong Ren, dalam kamus Yixing—itu masih merengut kesal, dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Yixing.

"Setelah ini _shift_-ku selesai."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan berganti baju dan menemanimu tentu saja."

"Tidak usah."

"Oh, ayolah. Biarkan aku menemanimu malam ini, ya? Ku mohon~"

Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah manisnya seraya memohon kepada Yixing. Berharap si pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu mau menuruti permintaannya agar ia tak berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya yang mengerikan.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik kau segera pulang dan kerjakan pe-er Fisika milikmu. Dan jangan kira aku tidak mengetahui nilai Matematikamu yang, astaga Jin Zhong Ren kenapa otakmu bodoh sekali, itu ya?"

Yixing menyunggingkan senyum manis ke arah Jongin. Ia merasa yakin jika Jongin tidak akan berkutik lagi setelah ini. Dan dugaannya ternyata tepat. Jongin—yang walaupun masih merajuk—langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar Jongin berteriak "Awas saja kalau kau meminta jatah! Jangan harap aku akan memberikannya!" dengan marah, dan kemudian menghilang setelah ia memasuki ruangan khusus karyawan.

"Jadi?"

Yixing ganti menolehkan kepalanya menatap Luhan yang sekarang memandangnya intens, seolah-olah ia ini seseorang yang baru saja telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga patut untuk dicurigai.

"Jadi apa?" tak mengerti, Yixing pun balas bertanya.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Luhan memandang sang rekan itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ingin mengorek semua informasi sang sahabat yang belum pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Namanya Kim Jongin, dan aku biasa memanggilnya Zhong Ren—kurasa kau sudah mendengarnya 'kan tadi?—. Dia baru berusia delapan belas tahun dan masih berada di tahun terakhir sebuah sekolah menengah atas di kota ini."

Kembali menyesap minumannya, Yixing pun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan enteng.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Hubungan kalian itu sebenarnya apa?"

Yixing belum mau menjawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk menenggak _brandy milk _miliknya terlebih dahulu sampai habis sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"_Well_, kau bisa menyebut kami sebagai—um, apa ya?—pasangan. Yah seperti itulah."

Luhan tergelak. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika rekannya ini telah memiliki kekasih. Masih SMA pula.

"Siapa yang di 'atas' kalau begitu?" Luhan bertanya lagi, kali ini raut menggoda tak akan bisa luput dari wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tawa.

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh Yixing, jangan berpura-pura polos seperti itu! Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti melakukannya hampir setiap malam."

"_Well_, kalau begitu siapa menurutmu?" Yixing balik bertanya, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya berniat untuk balas menggoda Luhan.

"Kau?"

Luhan menebak dengan asal, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasang cengiran bangga.

"KAU GILA?" Luhan menjerit kaget, dan memandang Yixing dengan kedua bola mata besarnya yang semakin membesar.

"Kau yang gila karena berteriak sekencang itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang mendominasi? Kau keberatan?"

Luhan terdiam. Keberatan? Kenapa harus dia yang keberatan?

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya heran. Kau cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, kau juga lemah lembut dan penyayang anak-anak, hampir menyerupai sosok ibu idaman lah pokoknya. Tapi kenapa justru kau yang di atas?"

Sekarang Yixing yang terdiam, bukannya tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi dia bingung mau dimulai darimana menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Aku hanya bersikap lemah lembut dan menyayangi anak-anak saat aku bekerja sebagai guru. Lagipula kita sedang mengajar di Taman Kanak-Kanak _by the way_, jadi wajar saja jika aku bersikap seperti itu."

Luhan mengangguk kecil, menyetujui kata-kata Yixing. Karena ia sendiri pun juga menyadari perbedaan mereka di saat mereka menjadi guru, dan di saat senggang seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tetaplah dua pemuda dewasa yang sesekali juga perlu bersenang-senang dengan dunia malam.

"Dan untuk masalah hubunganku dengan Zhong Ren, ada suatu hal—semacam penyakit parah—yang membuatku tidak bisa berada di bawah kendalinya. Sekalipun aku di bawah kendalinya, tetap saja harus dia yang aku masuki."

Kedua telinga Luhan memerah mendengarnya. Ia sedikit bingung karena merasa jika pembicaraannya dengan Yixing kini mulai menyerempet ke arah yang berbau ranjang dan sebagainya.

"Err—apa dia tak marah?"

"Tidak. Aku bersyukur dia mau memahami kondisiku. Bukankah hal itu membuktikan jika ia mencintaiku apa adanya? Bukan karena posisi saat kita bercinta, iya kan?"

_**Gulp**_—!

Luhan meneguk ludahnya paksa, sedikit-banyak ia mulai mengutuk Yixing yang sudah seenaknya meracuni pikirannya yang masih polos. Luarnya saja Yixing terlihat kalem, lembut, dan menawan. Dalamnya? Sama saja seperti pria berpredikat "seme" kebanyakan.

"_Yeah_, kalau dilihat-lihat dia memang cukup manis dan sedikit—ingat sedikit—pantas menyandang gelar '_bottom_'."

"…"

"…"

"Lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang membuatmu mau menemaniku kemari?"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Yixing mulai mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dengan maksud mencari tahu penyebab sang sahabatnya itu mau menemaninya pergi ke bar tempat kekasihnya bekerja.

Sedang Luhan tampak terdiam. Sepertinya masih enggan untuk menceritakan alasan kenapa ia mau menemani Yixing kemari. Mudah saja, hal itu bisa Yixing lihat dari raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat keruh, ditambah lagi dengan bibir pemuda itu yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Tadi—sebelum aku datang ke sini bersamamu—aku bertemu dengan Shi Xun terlebih dahulu. Dan kami bertengkar, seperti biasa."

Yixing mulai menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Kedua iris matanya ia layangkan guna menatap Luhan. Ia memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik, bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkan curahan hati sang sahabat.

.

.

**:::**

.

.

Kris terlihat mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas Zi Tao. Sedang pemuda manis yang sekarang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya itu tampak begitu mempesona di bawah sinar lampu kamar yang bersinar temaram.

Kris sesekali mengecupi permukaan kulit kecokelatan Zi Tao yang selembut kapas dan semanis susu. Sukses membuat tubuh pemuda yang berukuran cukup kecil itu menggeram rendah sembari sesekali meremas helaian jabrik milik Kris.

"Ugh—tidak bisakah kau segera menyelesaikannya?"

Bertanya dengan raut wajah yang super memerah—Kris bisa melihatnya dengan jelas—, Zi Tao terlihat mencoba membujuk Kris untuk segera bergerak cepat sehingga ia bisa lekas tidur mengingat esok hari adalah tugasnya untuk kembali mengajar di sekolah puteranya.

Kris sendiri tersenyum miring, dan malah semakin berniat menggoda sang kekasih dengan menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sepelan dan sehalus mungkin.

"Kenapa _peach_? Kau terlihat sangat tidak sabaran sekali malam ini.."

_**Bluuush**_—!

Wajah Zi Tao kembali memerah sempurna. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan sedikit menggerutu dengan begitu sebalnya.

"Besok aku harus mengajar brengsek. Cepat selesaikan atau keluarkan saja milikmu itu dari tubuhku!"

Zi Tao menggeram marah, dan memandang wajah tampan sang pria yang kini masih berada di atas tubuhnya itu dengan mata yang berkilat tajam. Tak sadar jika kata-katanya tadi semakin memancing nafsu Kris untuk terus menggoda tubuhnya.

_**Sreeet**_—

"U-ukh! Hei, apa yang—ukh—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Zi Tao mengerang lemah saat ia merasakan sesuatu dari dalamnya terasa ditarik secara paksa. Ada rasa sakit dan panas yang tiba-tiba menghampiri tubuh bagian belakangnya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar hendak menjerit sebelum ia ingat jika Zi Fan sedang tidur di kamar yang lain.

"Kau bilang ingin aku keluar.." ujar Kris sembari memasang cengiran tanpa dosa yang membuat Zi Tao ingin sekali menendang kekasihnya itu sampai ke benua seberang.

"U-ungh, bukan begitu juga maksudku—ahh, Kris, apa yang kau pegang?"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat sesuai permintaanmu, _peach_. Berbaliklah.."

Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga tengkurap, masih dengan milik Kris yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Zi Tao sontak mendesis lirih menahan sakit ketika benda yang berada di dalam rektumnya itu bergesekan kuat dengan dinding-dinding lubangnya.

Kris sendiri segera menarik miliknya hampir keluar, dan beberapa saat kemudian menghujamnya dengan keras dan cepat hingga membuat Zi Tao tersentak dan memekik kaget. Ia lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya cepat, mengikuti irama permainan panas mereka yang terasa semakin membakar tubuh.

Zi Tao sesekali melenguh sambil merintih memanggil nama Kris pelan dan berulang-ulang. Ke sepuluh jemarinya mencengkeram kuat kain sewarna birunya langit siang hari yang menjadi alas tubuh polosnya itu, seolah menahan rasa sakit—tapi juga nikmat—yang kini mendera tubuhnya.

"Kris, Kris, Kris—!"

"Sebut namaku terus seperti itu _peach_! Tunjukkan kalau kau membutuhkanku.."

"Ukh, Kris! Kris! Kris—!"

Menyeringai lebar, Kris merasa yakin jika pemuda yang sedang di bawah kendalinya itu memang membutuhkan dirinya. Ia juga bisa merasakan dengan jelas saat rektum pemuda itu menyempit dan menjepit miliknya erat di dalam sana. _Hell_—Kris merasakan dirinya hampir saja datang hanya gara-gara mendengar suara lenguhan dan desahan Zi Tao.

"Kris! Kris! Kriiiiiiiiis—!"

Kris merasa sedikit heran dengan teriakan Zi Tao yang terakhir. Menghentikan dorongan maju-mundur pinggulnya sejenak, ia lalu memandang wajah Zi Tao yang basah dipenuhi peluh, sedang memandangnya tajam.

"Ada apa? Aku lagi enak _peach_?"

"Enak kepalamu! Ada orang di luar tahu!"

"Hah?" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tak mengerti dengan maksud Zi Tao yang mengatakan jika ada tamu di luar.

—_**tong! Ting Tong!**_

Oh iya, benar juga.

"Biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi aku sampai tahu."

Setuju Kris. Lebih baik jangan pedulikan tamu sialan yang sudah mengganggu aktifitas panasmu bersama Zi Tao. Cepat selesaikan urusan ranjang kalian dan segera tidur. —Baik, ini adalah saran yang sangat brilian dari mbak _author_! Uyeah (⌐Ɛ⌐/'\)

Kembali pada kondisi Zi Tao dan Kris. Pemuda bermata panda itu tampak semakin menajamkan pandangan matanya ke arah Kris. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris agar menjauh—bahkan kalau bisa sekalian keluar—dari tubuhnya.

_**Tingtongtingtongtingtongtingtong**_—!

"Buka pintunya Kris. Kumohon.."

_**Crap**_—!

Kalau sudah berhadapan dengan pandangan memelas ala Zi Tao sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang jadi pihak "kalah"—nya kan? Jadi dengan dengusan kecil—yang menandakan betapa sebalnya Kris karena merasa lemah jika dibandingkan dengan _puppy eyes_ Zi Tao tersebut—ia lalu menarik tubuhnya, dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam diri Zi Tao—dengan wajah terpaksa tentu saja—dan menuruti kemauan Zi Tao untuk membukakan pintu rumah mungil tersebut.

"Kris.."

Baru saja ia turun dari ranjang dan bersiap untuk melangkah. Kris tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan Zi Tao yang memanggil namanya pelan. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius, Kris dengan percaya diri merasa yakin jika Zi Tao sebenarnya tidak ingin dirinya pergi.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Jangan lupakan celanamu. Kau belum memakainya."

—_**Huwad de hel? Ar yu kidding mi ma beibeh?**_

"Tentu, aku baru saja akan mengambilnya." desis Kris geram, begitu mengetahui dugaannya kepada Zi Tao meleset jauh.

Ia kemudian segera mengambil celana miliknya, dan mengenakannya secara asal-asalan. Kemeja berwarna putih—entah milik siapa—yang berada di lantai itu juga tak luput dari jangkauan tangannya, dan Kris segera memakainya walau tak sempat mengancingkan buah bajunya.

_**Cklek**_—

"Sia—pa?"

Kris yang baru saja memutar kenop pintu berbahan dasar kayu itu kontan membungkam mulutnya. Matanya menyipit, dan kedua alisnya bertaut sebal begitu ia tahu siapa sosok yang tadi telah mengganggu malam panasnya bersama Zi Tao.

"Kau?"

"…"

"Mau apa kemari?"

"Zi Tao-_hyung_ dimana? Aku ingin bertemu.."

Kedua mata cokelat bening pemuda yang ada di hadapan Kris itu terlihat basah. Pias wajahnya terlihat mendung, dengan bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum menawan itu melengkung ke bawah.

Kris menarik nafas panjang, dan membuka pintu jauh lebih lebar, membiarkan si pemuda berambut cokelat itu masuk. Seusai menutup pintu, Kris segera berjalan ke arah kamar, menemui Zi Tao yang tampak sibuk memakai jubah mandi.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Shi Xun."

Kris menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Zi Tao singkat, ia berniat membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum Zi Tao memberikan sebuah pertanyaan lagi untuknya.

"Kenapa malam-malam dia datang kemari?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Dan mulai tidur memunggungi Zi Tao.

"Dia ingin menemuimu. Wajahnya terlihat kacau."

Zi Tao terdiam. Ia kemudian memegang lengan Kris, dan mengajak pria itu pergi bersamanya.

"Ayo kita temui Shi Xun, dan bantu dia menyelesaikan masalahnya."

Kris diam tak berkutik. Tak bisa membantah maupun melawan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya di tarik keluar oleh Zi Tao dari dalam kamar, dan mendapati keadaan Sehun yang jauh lebih berantakan dari yang Kris lihat tadi.

"Shi Xun? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zi Tao panik ketika ia melihat Sehun tengah menjambak surai cokelatnya kuat.

"Luhan membenciku, _hyung_.."

"…"

"Dia kembali membenciku seperti dulu."

.

.

**:::**

.

.

_**Brak**_

"Haaaa? _Whadda do you saaay_? Shi Xun itu—hik, dia brengseeeek!"

Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia tak henti-hentinya mencoba meraih gelas _brandy milk_ milik Luhan yang isinya tinggal separuh. Ternyata Luhan itu memang orang yang tak tahan dengan alkohol. Masa baru minum setengah gelas _brandy _yang dicampur dengan susu strawberry—demi Tuhan, itu memang susu—saja sudah mabuk parah seperti ini.

"Lu, berhenti meminumnya kalau kau tidak kuat!"

"Huuung? Apa katamu—hik? Aku kurang cantik? Aku ini _manly _Xing Xing, _manly_!" seru Luhan dengan ngawurnya. Pemuda pirang itu mulai beranjak bangkit dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya, dan mulai berjalan terhuyung di dalam bar.

"UWAAAAAH! INI TIDAK ADIIIIL!"

Luhan kembali berteriak kencang. Ia kemudian berputar-putar tidak jelas, dan mulai menaiki satu-persatu meja-meja yang ada di dalam bar. Yixing yang melihat kondisi Luhan yang semakin parah segera menarik tubuh mungil pemuda manis menjurus ke cantik tersebut, dan menyeretnya paksa.

"Luhan, berhentilah bertingkah memalukan, astaga." keluh pemuda dengan satu _dimple_ di sebelah pipinya itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Sedikit menyesal juga kenapa ia tadi menyuruh Jongin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Ah, salahnya juga sih.

"INI TIDAK ADIL YIXING! TIDAK ADIL!" jerit Luhan kembali, dan memandang Yixing yang tengah memapah tubuhnya kesal.

"Iya, iya, tidak adil. Tidak ada yang adil di dunia ini kawan." balas Yixing sekenanya, tak begitu ingin menanggapi kata-kata Luhan.

"Hanya karena bokong Tao lebih besar dan lebih seksi daripada punyaku saja Shi Xun lebih memilihnya! Aku juga cantik dan jauh lebih _manly_ ketimbang dia! Tapi kenapa Shi Xun malah memilihnya? KENAPAAAAA—hik?"

Yixing menghela nafas lelah. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus menjawab apalagi untuk menanggapi Luhan.

"Sabar Lu, sabar.."

"Mentang-mentang dulu—hik, mentang-mentang dulu aku pernah menolaknya saja, dia malah lari ke Tao! Tapi kan waktu itu dia tidak tahu kalau aku—hik, kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya! Sialaaaan!"

"Iya, iya.."

"HUWAAAAAAAA~!"

"Lu, berhenti berteriak seperti itu.."

"HUWOWOWOWO—! AAAAARGH!"

"ASTAGA, DEMI TUHAN XI LU HAN! BERHENTILAH MENGOCEH, OKE?" sentak Yixing cukup keras tepat di depan telinga Luhan. Tapi dasar orang yang sedang mabuk. Luhan malah terkekeh kecil dan mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di pundak Yixing. Wajah cantik Luhan-pun semakin memerah seiring parahnya kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menoleransi kehadiran alkohol.

"Hihihihi, jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu _dear_. Suaramu itu—hik, berisik tahuuuu.."

"JUSTRU YANG BERISIK ITU KAU, TAHU?" sentak Yixing lagi, dan sukses membuat Luhan semakin tertawa tak jelas dan mulai menyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya.

"_Shun jian Heart Attack_—hik. _Dong ye_—hik, _dong ye__ bu neng dong_.."

'_Bocah ini sudah gila_—!' batin Yixing dan kembali memapah tubuh Luhan menuju ke sebuah bangku yang ada di taman kota. Kebetulan hanya tempat itu yang terlihat sepi malam hari ini mengingat waktu yang memang sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

"_Cui hui le wo de shi jie__eee_—hik, _chen zui zai ni gei de Heart Attack_. _Kuai shi qu hu xi_, _dang ni ru ci tie jin_—hik! Huwowowowo... Ugh—!"

Yixing melotot horor. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Luhan yang sedang memegangi perutnya. Oh tidak, ini buruk Zhang Yi Xing.

"Luhan! Tahan sebentar, jangan mun—"

"HOEKK!"

"—tah dulu."

Terlambat. Isi perut Luhan kini telah keluar—walaupun belum semua—dan mengotori sebagian besar mantel yang Yixing gunakan. Tsk, payah, payah, payah!

"Dasar! Gara-gara kau jadi kotor seperti ini! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menghubunginya ya?"

Yixing menggerutu kecil. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Luhan yang tengah lemas di atas bangku taman, dan mulai mengambil telepon genggam miliknya seperti hendak menelepon seseorang.

_**Tuuut tuuut..**_

_**Pik**_—!

"Halo—"

.

.

**:::**

.

.

Kris duduk diam di salah satu sofa di seberang Sehun. Kedua matanya menatap geram saat Zi Tao dengan sayangnya mulai ikut duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu, sembari sesekali mengusap lengan Sehun pelan.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa cerita padaku tentang hubungan si _puppy_ ini dengan Luhan-Luhan yang kalian maksud? Dan—kenapa kau juga disangkut-pautkan _peach_?" tanya Kris lirih, mencoba memecah kesunyian yang tadi sempat tercipta di antara mereka bertiga.

Zi Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan Kris segera memutar tubuhnya. Dan ganti menatap pria yang ber-status sebagai ayah dari peteranya itu dengan pandangan yang sukar dibaca. Menarik nafas panjang, Zi Tao pun mulai membuka bibirnya dan bercerita.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, sebelum Shi Xun bertemu denganku, ia sudah terlebih dahulu bertemu dengan Luhan-_ge_, salah satu rekan kerjaku di sekolah."

"…"

"Shi Xun jatuh cinta padanya, tapi Luhan merasa perasaan Shi Xun hanya perasaan seorang bocah—waktu itu Shi Xun masih menjadi murid SMA—jadi dia menolak perasaan Shi Xun."

"…"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Mulai paham dengan alur kisah pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya itu.

"Setahun setelahnya, saat Shi Xun telah lulus sekolah, kami—aku dan Shi Xun—bertemu. Dan kami sepakat untuk bertunangan setelah ia tahu jika Zi Fan tidak memiliki ayah—maksudku belum memiliki ayah—karena kau masih di dalam penjara waktu itu." ucap Zi Tao dan sembari meralat kata-katanya tadi saat ia melihat alis tebal Kris yang berkedut sebal.

"Oh.."

"Dan sekarang ketika kau kembali, Shi Xun membatalkan pertunangan di antara kami agar aku bisa menjadi milikmu lagi."

"Dan kau ingin mengatakan jika semua hal ini disebabkan oleh—diriku?"

"Tepat."

_**Drrt drrt drrt**_—

Beberapa saat setelah Zi Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kris—dan dibalas dengan _glare_ tajam dari si pria yang bersangkutan—tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Sehun bergetar, tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

Oh Sehun pun segera mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada di saku jaketnya cepat. Dan mengernyit bingung saat ia mendapati sederetan angka dengan kontak "Zhang Yixing" sebagai pemiliknya, tengah melakukan panggilan padanya.

—_**pik**_**!**

"Halo?"

"—!"

Zi Tao memandang Sehun heran ketika pemuda itu tak kunjung bicara. Ia cukup penasaran dengan orang yang menelepon Sehun di jam-jam seperti ini. Apalagi Sehun hanya diam dan malah meremas telepon genggamnya kuat dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit dan mata yang membelalak lebar.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera ke sana sekarang." ujar Sehun setelahnya, dan mematikan sambungan telepon Yixing.

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan kontan berlari keluar dari rumah Zi Tao. Tak mempedulikan ponselnya yang masih tertinggal di atas sofa, membuat Zi Tao dan Kris saling melempar pandangan heran.

Kris yang tanggap kemudian mengambil ponsel milik Sehun, dan melihat Log di ponsel Sehun untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja melakukan panggilan dengan Sehun.

"Barusan yang menelepon Zhang Yixing. Teman guru-mu juga kah?" tanya Kris dan menatap Zi Tao. Membuat yang ditanya segera menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ini gawat kalau begitu. Kita harus menyusul Shi Xun sekarang."

.

.

**:::**

.

.

"Halo—"

"…"

"Shi Xun! Gawat gawat! Ini darurat Shi Xun! _Emergency_! Tolong Luhan! Dia sedang gila sekarang! Dia membutuhkanmu! Cepat kemari oke? Kami ada di taman kota dekat rumah Zi Tao! Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa agar dia tenang sedikit, ah—GYAAAAA, LUHAAAN! JANGAN BUNUH DIRI DULUUUU!"

"…"

"Hah? Apa? Oh oke, cepatlah Shi Xun!" —pik!

_**Tut tut tut tut tut..**_

"Ugh—siapa yang kau telepon barusan?"

Yixing yang ditanya segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan yang masih memegangi perutnya. Luhan merasa jika sekarang ini perutnya terasa mual, dan kepalanya seperti di hantam bebatuan cadas.

Yixing tersenyum tipis, dan mulai membantu memijat tengkuk Luhan agar sahabatnya itu bisa mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekali lagi.

"Zhong Ren. Dia memintaku untuk segera pulang." kilah Yixing membuat Luhan memandangnya tak percaya.

"Uegh—!"

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

"Lu?"

Baik Yixing dan Luhan segera membalikkan tubuh mereka sejenak, dan memandangi Sehun yang terlihat ngos-ngosan seperti habis berlari. Sehun sendiri kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya cepat, dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih berjongkok di balik semak-semak.

"H-Hun?"

Luhan mendelikkan kedua bola mata besarnya kaget, dan ganti memandangi Yixing dengan tatapan kesal.

"Cepat sekali kau datang?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku sedang berada di sekitar sini tadi." jawab Sehun sembari mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. Tak mungkin jika ia bilang jika ia baru saja datang dari rumah Zi Tao. Bisa-bisa Luhan salah paham dan kembali marah padanya.

"Dari rumah Zi Tao?" tanya Yixing lagi, sembari menunjuk ke arah belakang Sehun dimana ada sosok Kris dan Zi Tao yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Sehun lalu menolehkan kepalanya sekilas, dan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Si pirang yang baru saja selesai berurusan dengan kondisi perutnya itu kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan memandangi pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu nyalang. Apalagi saat ia mendapati Zi Tao telah hadir di antara mereka semua.

"Yixing bilang, kau ingin bunuh diri. Jadi aku segera berlari kemari dan—"

"AKU MABUK DAN INGIN MUNTAH BODOH! BUKAN BUNUH DIRI! KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG SEPERTI ITU, LESUNG PIPIT SIALAN?"

Luhan berteriak keras dan mencengkeram kerah mantel Yixing kuat. Ia bahkan memanggil Yixing dengan nama olok-olokan yang dibuat Jongin. Sedang pemuda berambut cokelat ikal itu hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan, dan segera menyuruh Luhan untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari kerah mantel yang ia pakai.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, Shi Xun mana mau cepat datang, heh?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Suasana hening kemudian melanda kelima orang tersebut. Luhan yang masih kesal terpaksa melepas cengkeramannya pada kerah mantel Yixing. Ia kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan terhuyung, mendekati Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

Dua langkah hampir dekat. Dan Luhan kini sudah tepat berada di depan Sehun. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan—

_**Plak**_—!

—menampar sebelah pipi Sehun keras. Hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang ketara di wajah tampan pemuda beriris cokelat bening itu.

"Itu tamparan untukmu yang sudah membuatku mabuk."

_**Plak**_—!

"Itu untuk ganti rugi mantel Yixing yang sudah aku muntahi."

_**Plak**_—!

"Untuk kau yang sudah memutuskan Zi Tao, dan malah menyuruhnya kembali pada mantan pacarnya."

_**Plak**_—!

"Untuk kau yang sudah membuatku benci padamu."

_**Plak**_—!

"Untuk kau yang sudah seenaknya membuatku jatuh cinta pada bocah sial sepertimu."

_**Grab**_

Baru saja Luhan akan melayangkan telapak tangannya lagi ke arah wajah Sehun. Pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu dengan sigap segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya, dan mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Lu, pipiku sakit jika kau terus menamparnya seperti itu." ujar Sehun pelan dan memandang iris Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Luhan membisu. Tak ingin mengomentari atau membalas kata-kata Sehun. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu basah.

"Lu.."

Suara Sehun yang lirih memanggil nama Luhan sekali lagi. Memaksa pemuda bersurai pirang itu agar mau tak mau memandangnya kembali.

"Aku masih mencintaimu—" Sehun menarik nafas pelan, dan kemudian menghembuskannya. "—dan perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun."

Luhan terkesiap. Dipandanginya kedua mata Sehun yang berbinar kala pemuda yang berusia jauh lebih muda daripada dirinya itu mengatakan kalimat tadi. Dada Luhan terasa sesak, perutnya kembali terasa penuh, tapi bedanya Luhan merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam sana dan menggelitik tubuhnya.

"Ta-tapi, kau dan Zi Tao—"

"Zi Tao-_hyung _mencintai Kris-_hyung_. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan perasaan mereka tetap sama dari dulu sampai sekarang, Lu."

"Aku—"

"Tak percayakah kau padaku?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aku—percaya.."

.

.

**:::**

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian…**

"—sekarang kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami—err—suami. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian."

Para hadirin dan tamu undangan yang berada di dalam gereja itu kontan bertepuk tangan meriah. Menyambut kebahagiaan yang dirasakan sepasang pengantin yang kini telah resmi mengikrarkan cinta mereka melalui pernikahan. Tak terkecuali Zi Tao yang kini tengah menutup bibirnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya, menampilkan sebuah cincin berwarna keperakan yang melingkari jari manis miliknya. Menahan rasa haru dan bahagia yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sesekali ia tertawa kecil, saat melihat Zi Fan—puteranya—yang di daulat sebagai _bridesman _cilik itu tengah melemparkan kelopak-kelopak mawar berwarna putih dengan begitu brutalnya ke arah sang pengantin yang sedang berciuman mesra.

Zi Tao kemudian merasa seseorang yang duduk di sebelah tubuhnya mengapit lengannya, dan memandangnya penuh kasih.

"Pemandangan yang bagus kan, _peach_?" tanya sosok itu, sembari menggenggam jemari Zi Tao erat. Ikut memamerkan cincin perak yang menjadi pasangan cincin milik Zi Tao.

"Iya. Indah sekali." balas Zi Tao dan tersenyum manis.

Zi Tao kemudian melongokkan kepalanya ke arah bangku yang berada di seberang mereka. Dimana ada sosok Yixing, guru olahraga di Taman Kanak-Kanak tempat ia mengajar, sedang beradu mulut dengan seorang pemuda manis berkulit _tan_.

"Lihat mereka Xing Xing! Sudah menikah! Kita kapan?"

"Tunggu dua bulan lagi, Zhong Ren. Setelah kau lulus sekolah, aku pasti menikahimu."

"Tapi dua bulan lagi perutku akan semakin membesar! Bagaimana jika _appa_ dan _eomma_-ku curiga?"

"Zhong Ren, pelankan suaramu! Kau bisa membuat seluruh orang di gereja ini tahu kalau kau sedang hamil."

"BIAR SAJA MEREKA TAHU!"

"Astaga Zhong Ren. Tutup mulutmu sekarang juga, pantat wajan!"

"Lesung pipit sialan!"

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Memaklumi tingkah ajaib pasangan unik di seberangnya itu. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan mengajak Kris untuk memberi selamat kepada sang pengantin.

"Ayo kita menemui Shi Xun dan Luhan.."

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, dan ikut menemani Zi Tao berjalan menuju dua pemuda yang dibalut setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih, sedang berdiri di dekat air mancur di halaman gereja St. Patrick.

"Shi Xun, Luhan-_ge_.."

Zi Tao menyapa kedua pemuda itu riang, dan mulai berjalan mendekati mereka. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Luhan tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya membelakangi mereka, sembari memegangi perut dan juga mulutnya.

"Zi Fan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris pada sang putera—yang kebetulan berada di sana—dan memandangi Shi Xun serta Luhan bergantian.

"Luhan-_mama_ muntah-muntah. Dia bilang pelutnya cedang cakit."

"Eh?"

Begitu mendengar kata-kata "muntah" Zi Tao sontak membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget, dan mulai meraba perutnya yang entah kenapa terasa bergejolak. Ia kemudian mencengkeram lengan Kris kuat dan—

"HOEK!"

—muntah dengan begitu elitnya di jas hitam yang tengah Kris kenakan.

"Oh, tidak.." desah Kris pasrah, dan memandangi nanar jas hitam mahal yang baru saja dibelinya dengan susah payah.

"Hm, cepeltinya aku akan punya adik bayi balu."

Bocah berusia lima tahun itu berucap pelan. Dan memandangi Luhan dan ibunya bergantian.

"E-eh? Darimana kau tahu kalau _mama_-mu akan punya bayi?" tanya Sehun dan memandang Zi Fan was-was. Sedikit kagum akan kepandaian pikiran 'anak'-nya tersebut.

"Bukan Luhan-_mama_ yang aku makcud _baba_. Tapi _mommy_!" dengus Zi Fan sembari tersenyum mengejek.

Bocah tampan itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Meninggalkan orang-orang dewasa yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu sembari berceloteh tak terima.

"Kenapa _baba_ beltanya cepelti itu? Apa _mama_ juga akan memiliki bayi cepelti _mommy_? Dan itu altinya aku akan punya dua adik bayi balu? Arrrggghhh, menyebalkan, catu caja cudah lepot! Cekalang malah ada dua!"

"Xing Xing! Aku tidak mau tahu—kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan bayi yang ada di perutku ini!"

"TIDAAAAAAK! KENAPA MALAH ADA TIGA?"

Sehun yang masih bingung akan kata-kata Zi Fan, memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Baru ketika ia melihat Zi Tao yang kembali muntah, ia kemudian memekik kaget.

"Tunggu—_mommy_? Maksudnya—?" dan Sehun memotong kata-katanya saat Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjerit heboh.

"ASTAGA HUANG—WU—ZI TAO! KAU HAMIL LAGI?"

* * *

.

.

**::: Series 2 – FIN :::**

.

.

* * *

**Cuap-cuap si penulis ini epep:**

ASDFGHJKL, OMEGAWD OMEGAWD OMEGWAD! AKHIRNYA SELESE JUGA, YATTTAAAAAA! /lempar menyan/

Alhamdulillah ya sodara-sodara, atas berkat rahmat Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, dan dengan didorongkannya kelabilan ekonomi Negara ini hingga membuat kudeta di hati. Akhirnya masa-masa yang suram dan mempertakut kita bisa mengatasi kontroversi hati yang menyebabkan konspirasi kemakmuran kita sedikit terguncang.

SEVENTEEN MY AGE YU NOOOO? /bahasa mbulet/ /mulai gila/

Intinya sih bro, gue seneng gegara epep gue yang ini akhirnya selesai *nangis bombay* /kenapa yang di atas penjelasannya njelimet gitu coba? (-_-)/

Gimandose, gimandose? /lenjeh/ Ada yang terhibur dengan series terakhir ini? Ane harap kagak mengecewakan ya hasilnya? Yah walopun ada adegan yang ga senonoh—tunjuk bagian TaoRis NC—seenggaknya antum-antum sekalian pada puas, walopun lemonnya(?) nanggung di tengah-tengah gegara entu siluman _puppy _dateng dan ganggu acara—mulai nyalahin Sehun—.

Terus, kayanya di series ini HunHan lebih mendominasi *bahasa ambigu* kok ya? Sengaja sih beb, soalnya jiwa KrisTao saya lagi meredup *lu kate lampu?* Ane sekarang malah lagi aktif jadi sider di fandom tetangga *sider aja bangga* Terus-terus, di sini juga nyempil XingJong—LayKai— kopel pan yak? Sekedar informasi aja ya berooo, saya ini shipper mereka sejak dulu *ga ada yang tanya* Apalagi pas di pidio Weekly Idol EXO yang kedua, mereka pake battle dance segala. Terus, terus, terus, si Xing Xing manggil Kkamjong pake gaya sensual gitu!

RAAAWWWRRRR! OUW—EM—JIIIIII! /gila beneran/

Yep, sebagai bonus—lu kate dorprais pake bonus segala?—ane akan membalas SEMUA review kalian di sini—ngomong aja lu males balesin lewat PM—.

Yaudah, chekidot -

**jettaome: [Sehun] **Baguth? Thitu yakin kalo epep punya author lenjeh macem dia—tunjuk author— baguth? Gue dibikin aneh tahu ama dia tiap kali muncul di epepnya! /jerit ga terima/ Betewe makathih udah RnR, thalam thayang dari Thehun /acung jempol/

**Vicky98Amalia: [Tao] **Ini udah dilanjut berooo. Silahkan dinikmati /wink/

**Miettenekomiaw: [Gue] **"…." /speechless/ E-eto, ini ripiunya panjang banget. Bingung mau balesin apaan. Gue kirim sekotak permen karamel penuh cinta aja ya beb? Makasih udah bilang bagus dan suka /civok/

**PiCaPiQi: [Gue] **Ini udah dilanjut beb, sorry banget kalo lama :( *kaya epep lo ditungguin aja*

**LemonTea07: [Jongin] **Kata mbak author-nya, typo adalah sebagian dari seni! Kalo kata teroris, seni adalah ledakan! *BLARRR*

**Jonanda Taw: [Zi Fan] **Ji Pan juga ga mau pake nama itu! Dulu Ji Pan belom dikacih tau altinya cih, jadi Ji Pan diem aja ._. **[Gue]** Semoga yang ini alurnya ga kecepetan ya? Makasih udah suka /civok/

**PutchanC: [Kris] **"…" /liatin orang yang lagi lari di lapangan/

**ayulopetyas11: [Tao] **Iya, iya, gue tau kalo gue emang manis /kibas daster/ NC kalo kaga di skip, entar ente-ente pade mimisan berat liat bokong seksai ane /tepok dada sok/ /ditendang author gegara narsis/

**Panda Qingdao93: [Gue] **Kalo gue pengen jadi Jongin! Dia manis—baca: lenjeh—banget di sini /mulai menggila/

**Jin Ki Tao: [Gue] **Sehunnya emang tunangan sama Tao kok. Tapi dia ga cinta sama Tao. Cintanya mentok di Luhan /eaa/ Siiip, baca karya-karya saya yang lain juga ya kalo gitu? /ketjup/

**Kang Hyun Yoo: [Zi Fan] **Gyaaaaa! Jangan culik Ji Pan tanteee! Daging Ji Pan alot! Kagak enak dimakan! **[Jongin] **HUAPAAAAH? XING XING MAU NGEREBUT ENTU NAGA BURIK MESUM? FINE, GUE BAKAL BALIKAN AMA KYUNGSOO! /bisa kita lihat Yixing sedang pundung di pojokan sekarang/

**Il Ji Mae noona: [Gue] **Ini noona, HunHan-nya udah ane blebekin(?) di sini! Itu, si Ji Pan mah, jalan pikirannya udah dewasa, jadi dia tahu kalo mommy daddy-nya lagi ehem-ehem(?)an /senyum nista/

**ABStyle-Noona: [Gue] **Maap ya noona, sekuelnya lama /bow/ Ane lagi galo soalnya, mo lanjutin ini epep apa kagak. Tapi syukurlah selesai juga. MAKASIH UDAH RNR! /ketjup mesra/

**ajib4ff: [Sehun] **Nama marga thehun kalo dibahatha cinain emang jadinya Wu! Tapi amit-amit deh Thehun thodaraan ama tuh naga methum *kaya lo kagak aja Hun -_-* Dulu Thehun emang calon thuaminya Tao-_hyung_, tapi thi naga burik itu balik lagi dan ngerebut Tao-_hyung_ -_- Lagian thehun thayangnya cuma ama LuLu kok :3 Thehun kan ga kaya tuh naga brewok yang tukang thelingkuh! **[Kris] **BUNUH GUE AJA HUN! BUNUH GUE! /labil/

** : [Gue] **Oke, silahkan nikmati epep saya lainnya :3

**Ananda fitria: [Gue] **Udah ada kan seriesnya selanjutnya? Pairnya campur-campur aja yah? KrisTao—HunHan—XingJong lumayan kece buat saya (y)

**ZiTao99: [Gue] **Oke, sip!

**Dark Shine: [Jongin] **Satu lagi makhluk lenjeh -_- /digampar/ Makasih loh udah suka :*

**Emaknya Panda: [Zi Fan] **Astaogeh! Halmoni baca ini epep! Ji Pan tetep kece kan halmoni di cini? Cucu ciapa dulu coba? /pasang seringai sok cakep punya bapake/

**taoris shiperrr: [Gue] **Makasih, makasih, makasih udah bilang keren /kibas rambut/ /poles bedak/ Ini yang punya akun Che24 bukan? /asbak/ Kalo begitu ayo kita berjuang sama-sama dan melestarikan epep TaoRis! Fighting! /semangat membara/

**JB is Juanda Brother: [Kris] **And we need your review :3 /wink/

**desty 961201: [Luhan] **Apakah ini termasuk dalam kategori happy ending? /sok nanya segala/

**Ryu: [Yixing] **"…." /diam tanpa kata/ /bingung mau bales apaan/

**Athena Chesloock: [Gue] **Ini sudah ^^

**neby: [Kris]** Ini udah di-post kan? Maapin authornya ye, kalo lama apdetnya. Maklum, dia abis semedi di gunung Kelud soalnya ._.v Thanks udah suka sama karya-karya epep dia—terutama yang TaoRis :3— :D

**ChrisAidenicKey: [Zi Fan] **Coalnya daddy alelgi mobil tante (y) eh, Ji Pan cekelen itu ya emang? Anaknya ciapa dulu coba? /tepok dada bangga/

**fitriws21: [Gue] **LOL! Udah kan ini?

**Lee An: [Sehun] **Ini thudah :3

**sycarp: [Yixing] **Oke (y)

**iia: [Gue] **/angkat bahu/ *plak*

** : [Luhan] **Eh? Dua akun? Yang mana ya? /amnesia/ /emangnya tahu?/ Kalo Kris mati, entar Tao-nya diembat sama author (-_-) makanya dia bangkit lagi dari dalam kubur! /BEDA CERITA WOIY! ITU CERITA SEBELAH!/ *author emosi*

Finally, thank you so much-much-much-much for you-you semua yang udah bersedia membaca—apalagi mereview—dan melirik cerita abal ini. Saya merasa tersentuh /usap ingus/ dan tidak menyangka jika kalian begitu mencintai saya /HOEK!/

Sekali lagi terima kasih kawan. Sampai ketemu di epep saya yang lainnya :D

YOU ROCK! :*


End file.
